Kitanai
by RedScarfedSoldier
Summary: Rivamika Week - Day 6 - Chrysanthemums - Joy/Perfection - Finding happiness in the most ordinary of things/Keeping a sense of orderliness or tidiness/Bearing witness to something flawless


A/N: Oh mann, I tried not to make this a complete crack fic. This is really short and based on yet _another_ headcanon, that Levi would definitely be the kind of person who would order someone to do simple things like bring him tea or clean with him or (rarely) give him a hug or something. And as I fall even deeper into insanity than yesterday, I for some reason title this after what I consider to be Levi's catchphrase. Enjoy! :)

* * *

As he watched her from his window, training alone, sweat glistening off her forehead and punches flying left and right one minute, and stopping to observe a bed of yellow and white chrysanthemums the next, he couldn't help but think that Mikasa Ackerman was indeed a very unusual girl, but something about her ability to be one of the most skilled soldiers in history and still give off that sense of feminine grace that she always did had intrigued him.

He wasn't normally the type to concern himself with the personal lives of others, but the more he observed her, the more he wondered about the reasons behind the things she did, about her interests, the things she hated, about everything she had gone through to make her who she is now, and he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever tell him.

With a look around his office, he suddenly thought of a way that would allow him to get to know her better. He got up and made his way outside to where she was training, determined to set his plan into action immediately.

She slowed her movements as soon as she felt another presence, swiftly turning around to see who had decided to interrupt her training session, however her expression turned to one of distaste when she saw the short man walking towards her. She stood in front of him, trying to catch her breath and looking as unamused as ever as he prepared to execute the first part of his plan.

''Ackerman, come to my office after dinner tonight. I have a job for you.''

''But sir, I have plans with Eren and Armi-'' She began, annoyance clear in her eyes.

''Tell them you're busy. It won't take long.'' He turned on his heel, walking away before she could argue any further.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

''Come in.'' He called out, it was finally time to set his plan in action once and for all.

She walked through the door and stopped in the middle of the room, unsure of her exact purpose here, before he motioned for her to come closer. She stayed silent as she watched him go through the drawers of his desk, waiting for an explanation of why she was here, but before she got one, her arms were suddenly full of cleaning supplies.

He sighed, her confused expression serving as a clear indication that she still had no idea why he had called her here.

''Ackerman, from today on you will clean my office everyday after dinner.'' He ordered before returning to work.

''Wait, what? Why? Your office is already as clean as it can be, and I thought you hated other people touching your st-'' She started, still unsure of why he was suddenly asking her to do such a task.

''I've simply been getting too busy lately and I can't have this place getting filthy, so I figured I would ask you. Are you trying to tell me you're not capable of a little cleaning? Or are you telling me I should ask someone else? _Jaeger,_ perhaps?''

It wasn't entirely a lie, he _was_ busy, but no busier than he usually was and even if he had been, he would always find time to clean.

She snarled at him and he knew he had won, as he did in every argument where he could use that brat to his advantage.

''But sir, if I may ask, why me?''

''Ackerman, I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. But if you must know, you just seem like someone who has a good eye for…Dust.'' _Dust, really? Shit.  
_  
She sighed, and he smirked victoriously as he watched her roll up her sleeves and prepare to polish the bookshelves.

Yes, this plan would _certainly _result in _at least_ some small talk.


End file.
